


Incorrigible

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: “Can you behave for just one night? Please?”“I could,” Robb drawled, his tone clearly stating ‘If I wanted to, but I don’t’ and Jon sighed. He lowered his sword fully, the blunted blade digging into the ground as he leaned on it like a cane.





	Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about this. I wrote it back in like October, and I just found it in by docs lol. Enjoy!

“Seven hells, Robb, we’re supposed to be practicing; _close your legs_ ,” Jon said with a long-suffering groan, dropping the tip of his sword down as he looked at his half-brother. Robb was smirking up at him from his place on the ground. He had fallen in the snow, now reclining on his back, propped up on his elbows, knees bent and feet braced just far enough apart to be enticing, not quite far enough to be whorish. That coupled with the too-confident way Robb was looking at him with, lust radiating off of him in intoxicating waves, had Jon blushing and willing away an erection. “Can you behave for just one night? Please?”

“I could,” Robb drawled, his tone clearly stating ‘If I wanted to, but I don’t’ and Jon sighed. He lowered his sword fully, the blunted blade digging into the ground as he leaned on it like a cane.

“You’re incorrigible. You do know that if father or Sir Roderick catches you fucking off like this it’s _my_ ass that will get flogged.”

“Oh please, you know I would protect you.” Jon snorted, and Robb stood abruptly, acting as if he were offended. “What, just because I’m an omega and you’re an alpha, you think I can’t defend you?”

Jon bit back a smile, undoing his practice armor and letting it fall to the ground when he saw Robb doing the same. He knew that they weren’t going to get any serious practice done, not when Robb was in one of these moods. “I don’t know. Omegas are so delicate. And you’re a pretty lordling on top of that…” Jon said with mock seriousness. Robb charged at him with a shout, catching him around the waist and tackling Jon to the ground where they scuffled. Jon easily gained the upper hand, but gave Robb just enough of an opening to wriggle out from under him and escape. The chase was half the fun, after all, and Jon pulled himself from the ground to follow Robb with a wild grin on his face, uncaring that he was playing into exactly what Robb wanted.

It was a long chase through the woods, Jon not wanting to catch Robb too soon. But finally, the chase had to come to an end, Jon cornering Robb against a tree, pinning him there. When he grinned, panting, his fangs were dropped and aching with the desire to _bitemateclaim_ the omega he had fairly caught for himself.

“You are _infuriating,_ ” he said instead, letting Robb reach down to pull at the laces of his pants. He hissed at Robb’s cold touch.

“Mmm, you love it, though.”

“No, I hate it, actually. We could be practicing right now, like we’re supposed to be doing.”

“Well, if you would rather we go back and continue…” Jon caught Robb’s wrist when he tried to withdraw, hating how easily he was being played.

“Finish what you started, brat,” Jon said, putting Robb’s hand back to his cock and kissing the smug smirk off his lips.

“That’s what I thought,” Robb said, gasping when Jon pushed his thigh up between his legs.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Maybe I would if you’d give me something better to do with my mouth.”

“Why should I? That’s exactly what you want.”

“It’s hardly like you don’t benefit from it.” Robb stroked Jon slowly, firm pulls and delicate twists of his wrist that had Jon’s toes curling in his boots. “please, I want to taste you.” If his tone came off a little too much like begging, Robb would deny it, and he was luckily distracting Jon enough that he didn’t mention it. He could only bury his face against Robb’s neck, kissing and sucking soft marks into pale skin to muffle his moans.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , okay— _seven hells_ , Robb—get on your knees,” Jon ordered, his voice strained.

Robb gladly complied, dropping to the ground and tugging Jon’s pants down his hips to free his cock. He sighed happily, pressing kisses along his length. “I love you,” he murmured against the tip of Jon’s cock, before swallowing him down like a pro. Of course, he was, having done this countless times by now. He was accustomed to the taste of precum, and the strain on his throat that left him hoarse when he took Jon all the way. He moaned when he felt Jon fist his hands in his hair, trying to keep himself in check and not pull too hard at red curls. Robb loved knowing he tested Jon like this, made it impossible to maintain composure for long. He could act prim and proper and prudish all he liked, but Robb could take him apart like nothing else.

If he could, Robb would be telling Jon not to be so gentle; he was an omega, but he wasn’t made of glass. He had gone through enough of Jon’s ruts with him to prove that much. But it was sweet at the same time, how Jon was so concerned with making sure he didn’t hurt Robb. Unnecessary, because Robb would tell him if he was hurt in any way, but sweet all the same.

But seeing as Robb’s mouth with busy and he couldn’t voice those thoughts, he settled for grabbing Jon’s hips and pulling him to thrust forward, humming encouragingly. He took the hint, thrusting deeper and faster until Robb’s eyes were rolling back from pleasure.

***

Jon ran his fingers through Robb’s hair, one of his hands moving to caress his cheek gently. He pulled out of his lover’s mouth for a moment to let him take in a few gasping breaths, dragging his cock over his lips and smearing them with pearly drops of precum. It made Robb look utterly debauched, his normally light eyes dark with lust and almost glassy, his cheeks flushed prettily. He was a firecracker and Jon loved him. Loved even more to see him like this, gagging for his cock like a slut.

When Robb caught his breath again, Jon thrust past his lips, chasing his release. Robb’s mouth was lax around him this time as Jon jerked him back and forth by his hair, leaving a satisfying sting in his scalp from his curls being pulled so ruthlessly. Jon was kind, but his hands weren’t meant to be gentle, not that Robb minded in the least.

Robb moaned filthily when Jon came down his throat, closing his eyes as he swallowed every drop greedily. Jon pried his fingers from Robb’s hair to brace himself against the tree, panting, his free hand petting Robbs’s cheek.

“Your turn,” he said a few moments later, after tucking himself away. He pulled Robb up and pushed him against the tree, before dropping to his knees in the snow.

***

Jon’s penance for blowing off practice was mucking the stables for a week which, while unfortunate, meant Robb often visited for apology blowjobs, so he couldn’t bring himself to mind much. Especially when it meant Robb would find his way into Jon’s bed to rub the tension for a day’s hard work from his muscles, and slowly ride him until they both found their release.

“It’s going to be so entertaining to watch people try to sell their children to you,” Jon said with a soft laugh, curling his fingers through Robb’s hair. The omega snorted, nuzzling his face into Jon’s neck. He was laying half on top of his lover, both naked and filthy but not yet willing to leave the warmth of the bed or each other’s bodies.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“You would think, but the lords and ladies of the land will be auctioning off their alphas like goats to win your hand.” And Jon wouldn’t be one of them. As if sensing his thoughts, Robb bit his collarbone hard enough to get his attention.

“You should bite me. Claim me.” Robb kissed his way up Jon’s neck, sliding easily to straddle him again. Jon’s hands ran up Robb’s thighs to rest on his waist.

“You know I can’t.” No matter how much he ached for it, or how hard it was to fight that urge every time they were together, he couldn’t. 

“Yes, you can. If you do, no one will be able to take us away from each other. I won’t have to mate some stranger I’ve never met and will probably detest, and you won’t have to go on watching me be someone else’s mate, knowing that while I share their bed it’s you I think of.” Jon growled at the thought of Robb with anyone else, rolling them so that he was over Robb. Robb looked up at Jon, baring his neck, silently pleading for Jon to finally claim him in a more permanent way. Jon leaned down like he was going to do it, but only pressed a kiss to Robb’s neck.

“Maybe if you were any other omega. But you’re a _Stark_. I would likely be hung for claiming you, for one. And because you’re a Stark, most houses wouldn’t care that someone else had claimed you first; you'd be handed off to someone else before my blood ran cold.” Jon sighed, pulling away and caressing Robb’s cheek until he looked back at him. “I want to, I _do_. I wish we could have forever, but this isn’t one of Nan’s stories,” Jon said sadly. He pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s lips. “So, let’s just cherish what time we have together.”

“Such a pessimist,” Robb said against Jon’s lips, winding his arms around his neck to hold him close. “I’m not giving up on this. I’m going to figure something out, and then we _will_ have forever together.”

“If anyone can do it, it’s you,” Jon said, smiling. “But until then…”

“Already?” Robb said with a soft laugh, feeling Jon grind his hardening cock against his hip. Jon kissed him again, pulling Robb's thighs up around his waist.

“For you? Always.”

“And you say _I’m_ incorrigible.”


End file.
